


5 Times Prompto Didn't Tell Anyone They Were Dating and One Time Ignis Did

by BurgerOverLord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, extreme fluff to the max, noctis is really oblivious, prompto is scared to let noct and gladio know he's dating ignis, rated T for cursing and implied sexual stuff, there's swearing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerOverLord/pseuds/BurgerOverLord
Summary: Prompto doesn't want anyone to find out he's dating Ignis, especially Noctis. But Noctis knows just how to pick out the fine details which makes Prompto scramble for excuses. He was doing an alright job until Ignis opened his mouth.(Title says it all really, haha)





	5 Times Prompto Didn't Tell Anyone They Were Dating and One Time Ignis Did

They had been riding in the Regalia for a few hours and they were running low on gas and supplies, not to mention that everyone was getting stiff from the long ride. So Ignis pulled over at the nearest town and everyone darted out of the car, glad to finally stretch their legs and move about. Ignis had gone over to the gas pump to fill up the Regalia while Noctis and Gladiolus made their way over to the store to restock on their supplies. Prompto had wandered over to Ignis, small smile on his lips as he leaned into the other’s side. Ignis smiled back and took Prompto’s hand in his, running his thumb over the back of Prompto’s hand. When the gas was finished being pumped Ignis didn’t move, instead opting to stay next to Prompto and enjoy the comfort of having his boyfriend next to him. He lifted Prompto’s hand to his mouth and placed a kiss to the back of it. Prompto’s smile grew bigger at the gesture.

“Is Ignis holding your hand?” Noctis’ voice broke the couple out of their trance as they both looked behind them to see Noctis staring back at them, his hands full with snacks.

Prompto glanced back to their hands before pulling his away from Ignis, “No! Ignis was just checking my nails because I thought I broke one.” He gave Noctis a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Since when have you cared about breaking a nail?” Noctis put all of the snacks away as he continued to question his best friend.

“Since now. We are on our way to Altissia for your marriage. I need to look my best for the wedding.” Prompto walked away from Ignis and made his way to his seat in the Regalia.

Noctis smirked, “Maybe you can paint your nails for it. You know, since you’ve done it before.”

Prompto whipped around in the front seat to face his friend, “That was one time, Noct! And it was in high school! Let it die already.”

“What was in high school?” Gladiolus had made his way over to the Regalia after hearing Prompto shouting at Noctis. He climbed into the back seat and looked between the two.

“Prompto painted his nails in high school.” Noctis let out a small laugh.

Prompto huffed, “It was _once._ And it was a dare. From you!” Prompto glared at Noctis as he continued to laugh.

Ignis slid into the driver seat, “Well your nails look fine to me, painted or not. Shall we get going now?” After a chorus of confirmation, Ignis drove the Regalia back onto the road with Prompto and Noctis continuing their banter.

But when Noctis had fallen asleep and Gladiolus was too engrossed in his book, Ignis reached over and took Prompto’s hand again. Another smile made its way to Prompto’s face when Ignis intertwined their fingers together. If it wasn’t for the constant snores and page flipping, Prompto would have pulled his hand away like he did earlier. But for now he would relish in the moment.

\--

Prompto had his arms wrapped around Ignis’ neck as they stood in the middle of the forest, making out. Prompto knew that it wasn’t exactly the best place for kissing but Noctis and Gladiolus were hanging around camp and Prompto really didn’t want to risk getting caught if they sneaked kisses around the two. So the next best thing was signaling Ignis to meet him in the woods for a secret moment between them. Thankfully, Ignis had the same idea as his eyes flickered between the coffee in his hand and the forest.

Prompto sighed softly as he felt Ignis’ hands dance around his lower back. They really shouldn’t take it any further or else the others will start to wonder where they went off to but if Ignis’ hands didn’t stop then Prompto wouldn’t be able to say no. He brought his hands down from Ignis’ neck to fist them in his shirt and pull him closer.

Branches snapping brought Prompto back to reality. He quickly pulled himself away from Ignis just in time as Noctis stepped into the clearing.

“Hey, Specs, Gladio wants to know why… what are you two doing?” Noctis gave them a puzzled look at how close they seemed to be to each other. Their faces were inches apart and Prompto had his hands fisted in Ignis’ shirt. Noctis thought that they were ready to start fighting.

“I, I had something in my eye and I was asking Ignis if he could help me. I’ve been rubbing my eyes all day to try to get it out but I thought that asking someone would be a better idea.” Prompto let go of Ignis and stepped back, already wanting to be back in Ignis’ embrace. Stupid Noctis for ruining the moment.

Noctis thought about it, “Now that you mention it, I think I do remember seeing you rub at your eyes. But then again, I was asleep most of the day so I can’t remember it well.”

“Wonder why. Maybe it’s because you fished all day yesterday until the early hours of the morning.” Prompto crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Noctis an annoyed look.

Noctis threw his hands in the air in fake surrender, “That was only one time, Prom.”

“It happened twice last week.”

Noctis winced, “Okay, it was only one time this week. Besides,” He smiled at Prompto, “I caught a bunch of fish for Ignis to cook for dinner tonight. Don’t you like Ignis’ cooking?” Noctis smirked as he already knew what the answer was.

“Of course I do. No one can beat Iggy.” Prompto threw a smile at Ignis from over his shoulder. Ignis smiled back at him before turning his attention to Noctis.

“What did you need me for, Noct?”

“Oh yeah,” He pointed over his shoulder, “Gladio says he needs your help with something.” Noctis turned around to lead the way back to their camp with Ignis and Prompto following him, hands brushing against each other.

\--

It was one of those rare mornings where Noctis was awoken early, way earlier than usual, by Gladiolus to race around their camp as some form of torture Gladiolus calls training. Noctis had gotten the glory of winning that morning and was excited to tell Prompto about his win when the other finally dragged himself out of the bed. Noctis smiled at Prompto as he exited the tent, sentence on the tip of his tongue, but stopped when he took in Prompto’s appearance.

“Why are you wearing Specs’ shirt?”

The first thing Prompto did when he stepped out of the tent was stretch, trying to loosen up his muscles, but he went stiff when Noctis had brought attention to what he was wearing. He was indeed wearing Ignis’ shirt.

He blinked as he lowered his outstretched arms, “Erm, I’m wearing it because my clothes are still burnt from when _someone_ casted fire magic at his teammates.” He was proud of himself for calling Noctis out for what he had done yesterday. He was more proud of himself for thinking of a reasonable explanation.

Noctis huffed, “It was an accident. I thought I saw a Sabertusk.” After all of the complaining they had done yesterday, Noctis thought that his teammates had finally moved on from his accidental attack.

“It was a bush.” Gladiolus called out. Noctis glared at him.

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, “I said I was sorry. Besides,” He turned back to Prompto, “If you needed something to wear you could’ve just worn one of my shirts. I think they would have been a better fit than Ignis’. I mean, the thing is basically falling off of your shoulder.” He pointed at Prompto’s bare collarbone to prove his point.

Prompto pulled the shirt back up and let out a small laugh, “I guess so,” He shrugged one of his shoulders, “I’ll change into something else after breakfast.”

“Speaking of breakfast,” Ignis’ voice called out to them from his position at the portable stove, “Would you like to help me, Prompto?”

“Would I!” Prompto basically ran over to Ignis, pep in his step obvious. Ignis never lets him cook due to him almost burning everything when he does cook. But Ignis has no problem letting Prompto do simple things like stir or cut the food.

When Prompto stood next to him, Ignis leaned down to whisper in Prompto’s ear, “I fixed your clothes last night. Don’t wear his.” Prompto didn’t miss the slight jealous undertone of Ignis’ words. Prompto smiled up at Ignis as he leaned into his side.

“What are you two whispering about?” Noctis cocked an eyebrow at the two of them.

Prompto glanced over his shoulder, “Iggy said that your clothes stink so I shouldn’t wear them.” He laughed when he saw Noctis lean forward in his chair, hands gripping the armrests.

“My clothes smell just like everyone’s. I washed them two days ago just like everybody else.” He gave Prompto a pointed look.

“We will be staying in town tonight so we will wash clothes then.” Ignis turned to look at Noctis and got a nod of approval from him. Ignis nodded back and turned back to making breakfast. But his attention was not completely on breakfast. He would be lying to himself if he said that his eyes didn’t wander to Prompto every now and then, loving the way his shirt looked on the blond.

\--

Noctis and Prompto had been making jokes at each other for the past ten minutes. It started out as a small pun from Prompto in regards to something Noctis had said but then it quickly turned into a war of jokes as the boys joked about whatever they could think of. They were both wheezing, struggling to catch their breaths as they calmed down. Noctis wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a large smile to Prompto before something caught his eye.

“What’s with that mark on your neck? Right there,” Noctis pointed at the big purple mark on the side of Prompto’s neck. He’s not sure how he missed it. It was about the size of a pebble and a dark shade of purple that it stood out against Prompto’s pale skin. Maybe he was going blind and needed glasses like Ignis (even though he doesn’t really need them to see).

Prompto’s hand shot up to cover the mark on his neck, “Mark? What mark?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes, “The one you’re covering. Seriously though, what happened?”

“Spider bite.” He quickly spit out, feeling the sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. He nodded his head at Noctis’ confused face, “Apparently there was a spider in the tent last night and it got me. I tried to get it off of me before it bit me but I wasn’t fast enough.”

Noctis thought it over, “You know, now that you mention it I do remember feeling you move around last night,” He didn’t catch the look of horror on his best friend’s face, “But that bite looks bad. Are you going to be okay?” Noctis dreaded the thought of losing Prompto- especially to something a like a spider.

Prompto nodded his head again, “Oh, yeah I’ll be fine. It… was an English spider. Their bite is harmless, it’s mostly just for show.” He needed to stop talking before he dug himself too deep in this hole.

“An English spider? I’ve never heard of those.”

“They’re very rare. One in a million. They’re not natural to Eos, they come from somewhere else.” He told himself to stop talking but he’s already got one foot in this hole.

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest as he looked Prompto up and down. He looks fine and if he says he’s fine that it’s good enough for him. “Alright. But if you start feeling funny let me know. I don’t want you passing out on me in battle. Or at all.”

Prompto nodded for a third time, thankful that Noctis bought his lie and didn’t ask any more questions. He was going to have some very strong words for Ignis later.

\--

Ignis and Prompto had left camp to go looking for ingredients for dinner that night, leaving Noctis and Gladiolus in charge of looking after the camp. Noctis was poking the fire that Gladiolus had already made with a stick, making the embers fly into the air before disappearing when they cooled down. Gladiolus was doing his squats around the camp while keeping a lookout for any newcomers or enemies. Noctis was starting to get bored messing with the fire and Prompto wasn’t answering any of his messages. He looked at the stick in his hand and then to Gladio and almost had an idea that would have ended up with him in pain but the missing duo finally came back.

Noctis took one look at them and instantly knew something had happened to them.

Ignis’ hair was more pushed back than gravity defying as it normally was and Prompto’s hair looked like he just rolled out of bed without styling it. Their clothes were slightly wrinkled and untidy. Ignis’ shirt was untucked- something it almost never was- and Prompto’s shoes were on the wrong feet- something that never happened. Both of their faces were red and they were both smiling at the ingredients in their hands.

“What happened to you two?” Gladiolus was the first one to speak up while Noctis continued to take in their appearance.

“Huh?” Prompto turned to Gladiolus before his smile dropped, “Oh. We, uh, fell down a hill on our way back. I got snagged on some roots and I grabbed Iggy before I fell, bringing him down with me.” Prompto looked at Ignis as if for confirmation. Ignis looked at him for a second before nodding along.

“But why are your shoes on wrong?” Noctis pointed to Prompto’s feet.

“I _fell_ , Noct. My shoes came off, it’s not rocket science.” He let a small laugh out, mocking Noctis.

Noctis was going to say something back to him when a familiar mark caught his eye. “Did that spider bite you again? You have another bite right here,” He motioned around his own neck.

Prompto’s face grew redder and Ignis looked at Noctis, “Spider? When did Prompto get bit by a spider?”

Noctis shrugged, “About a week ago. He said that it was an English spider that bit him. Have you ever heard of one?”

Ignis’ eyes widened a bit before glancing down at Prompto, smirking, “Indeed I have heard of them. Nasty things they are. Wouldn’t you say so, Prompto?”

“But Prompto said they were harmless.”

“They are, but once they get a taste they always come back.” Ignis lowered his voice to a whisper at the end of his sentence. Noctis was going to ask why he was whispering when Prompto stepped away from them.

“I think that’s enough chit-chat. We’re all probably hungry, right big guy?” He turned towards Gladiolus, hoping the other’s ginormous hunger would save him.

But Gladiolus just shrugged, a huge grin on his face, “I would be fine just some cup noodle.”

“We’ve been eating that for the past three days, something else would be a good change. Come on, Iggy, I’ll help you with dinner.” He held up a tomato from the pile of food in his arms and gestured towards the portable stove. Thankfully, Ignis didn’t dawdle anymore with Noctis over the stupid mark on his neck.

Prompto decided that they were going to have to be more careful from now on.

\--

“This is going to be the perfect shot! Once in a lifetime opportunity!”

That was what Prompto had told Noctis before begging him to pull the car over so he could take a picture of the horizon view. Noctis, being the greatest friend he is, agreed to pull over so Prompto could take a shot. Which led them to where they are now: pulled over on the side of the road, about fifty feet from a cliff where Prompto was taking picture after picture to find the best angle. When he was satisfied with his work, he made his way to Noctis to show him the picture. He sighed contentedly, “I’m lucky to do what I love.”

Noctis perked up when he heard Prompto. He leaned back against the door of the Regalia, “And what do you do?”

“Me.” Ignis didn’t look up from his phone as he suddenly joined their conversation, never missing a beat.

Noctis was going to laugh and congratulate Ignis on making a joke but stopped when he saw the look on Prompto’s face. Cheeks explicitly red, eyes as wide as saucers, and his mouth drawn in a trembling thin line. From the look on Prompto’s face, Noctis understood two things.

One, Ignis was completely serious. Two, two of his best friends were fucking each other.

He turned to look at Gladiolus to see if he had caught it as well, but was met with booming laughter instead of the confusion he was hoping for. His eyes became as wide as Prompto’s, “Why are you laughing? Did you know about this?”

Gladiolus’ laughter quieted down, “Of course I knew. I caught them making out in the Citadel before we left.”

Prompto whipped around to face Gladiolus, “You knew?! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I did. Why do you think I kept making those innuendos at you two?”

“I thought you were just being Gladio,” Prompto’s voice grew quiet, “Neither of you were supposed to find out.”

“And it’s all my fault. I am terribly sorry.” Ignis made his way to Prompto and gently took his hand in a form of an apology. Prompto would have removed his hand but saw no point in it now as the other two knew about them.

Noctis stood up straight, “No, you don’t have to be. Neither of you have to be.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, “But two of your friends are dating. Doesn’t that make you feel… I don’t know, weird or disgusted?” He felt Ignis squeeze his hand.

“Of course not,” Noctis gave them both a smile, “Prompto, do you love Ignis?” A nod, “Ignis, do you love Prompto?”

“With all of my heart.”

“Then I’m extremely happy. I have never thought badly of either of you, before or after I found out you’re dating. And I’m sure that Gladio feels the same way, right?” He turned towards Gladiolus for confirmation.

“Of course, except for when you two fuck right next to us in the tent.”

Noctis laughed, “But that will never happen, right Prompto?” He turned back to Prompto but the other was looking at the floor, face once again flushed. “Prompto?” No answer, “Prompto, come on.” He groaned as he ran his hands down his face.

“It’s not my fault, Noct! It’s Iggy’s!” Prompto pointed at Ignis with his free hand.

“If I recall correctly, it was you who was begging for me to-“

“Okay, stop. As much as I’m glad for you two being together and telling us, I really don’t want to hear about when you have sex. So just don’t.” He loved them, he really did, but Noctis was not up for hearing about them having sex.

Prompto nodded, “Will do,” He smiled at Noctis and Gladiolus, “So we’re good?”

“Better than ever.” Came the reply from Gladiolus.

Prompto’s smile grew as he turned to look at Ignis before pulling him into a tight hug. Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto as he returned the hug. Prompto pulled back a bit so he could plant his lips on Ignis’, resulting in a groan followed by laughter.

It felt weird to be kissing Ignis in front of the others but Prompto knew that soon enough he would get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to the point! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> I was really inspired to do this and I think it turned out alright! Hopefully, you do too! If you did and want more writing, then drop on by my tumblr (burgeroverlord.tumblr.com) and drop an ask/request in my inbox! I'll write for any Prompto pairing so hit me up!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
